Girl Problems
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: Two boys talk about the girls they like, and why they can't tell them, they like them....


_Italics__à__ thoughts_

Heero Yuy was sitting on a park bench; he wasn't waiting for anyone in particular. He was just sitting there, thinking, after all with the war done with, what else was there to do? After the war, he became a Preventer, working along side with Wufei and Sally. Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed the sounds around, something in which he never got to do before. Beside him, he heard a sigh; he opened one eye to see a boy about 4 years younger than him. The boy was dressed in a school uniform, complete with cap. Brown unruly hair, and dark brown eyes, he looked a bit depressed.

"What's the problem kid?" Heero asked.

The boy looked up, "Girl problems."

Heero nodded.

"Anyways, that's all it is, by the way, I'm Li Syaoran," the boy held out a hand.

Heero shook it, "Heero Yuy."

Syaoran looked off into the distance again, "Did you ever have a time where you can't tell a girl you like her? Really like her?"

_"Yes, and I still do."_ Heero nodded, "Uh huh."

Syaoran frowned, "I can't tell her, I've known her for two years, and I can't tell her!"

Heero knew it wasn't any of his business, and yet, he couldn't help but keep listening, talking.

"Why's that?" Heero watched the boy.

Syaoran groaned, "Lots of reasons, for starters her older brother hates my guts."

_"Sounds like Milliardo."_ Heero smirked at the thought of the older Peacecraft, "Don't have anything in common?"

"Nooo…" Syaoran shook is head, "We have lots in common, science, martial arts… In fact we would both like to take Eriol and ship him to some where far, far, away if given half the chance."

"So he thinks as you as a rival." Heero stated.

"Not exactly…"

"Not exactly?"

Syaoran shifted in his seat, "Well, as strange as this might sound, when I first met Sakura, that's the girl I like, we didn't get off to a good start."

"………"

"In fact I was down right mean to her when we first met," Syaoran finished, Heero figured there was more than that, but left it alone.

"Well, at least he didn't threaten to kill her about several times, then ended up saving her life."

Syaoran started to get up and pace, "It was unbelievable, I was sent here to do a task, so I was pretty cold to Sakura, no matter what, she still was nice to me. Me! It didn't matter that I told her she was pathetic, it didn't matter I often glared at her, she still smiled at me and treated me as a friend."

Heero smiled at bit, _"No matter how many times I threatened to kill her, or gave her my deathglares as Duo has put it. She stilled followed me, still smiled and trusted me,"_ the pilot asked then, "So what about you?"

Li stopped his pacing, "What about me? I mean. I always tried to do things without her, convinced that I could do this by myself. In the end, I ended up helping her, that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Like I always ended up saving her, even though I threatened her life."

The boy shook his head, sitting back down. Sighing, it was quiet for a while.

Heero figured it was best to change the subject, "So, did you finish your task?"

Syaoran sighed again, "That's the other problem, that task was finished over a year ago, but I'm still here. I don't know why, but I'm still here."

_"After the war, I stayed to watch Relena, she doesn't know it though, but I watch her, to keep her safe. I kidded myself when I joined the Preventers, the reason why I joined was to be near her."_ Heero given that last train of thought to Li, "Maybe you stayed because of her, Sakura."

"Maybe…" Syaoran trailed off, "What about you? Did you ever tell her? The girl you liked?"

"……… No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

Heero thought for a moment, "Because I'm like you, our first meeting wasn't a good one, and her older brother doesn't like me being around her."

"Tell me about it, the last time Sakura's brother saw me around her, he looked ready to kill. Yukito said that he has a sister complex."

"Milliardo has more than a simple sister complex," Heero told the younger boy.

"Well Touya, has the weirdest sister complex," Syaoran countered.

The two boys were silent again. Syaoran studied the older boy, thinking for a while, before talking again.

"You know, if your eyes were brown, or if mine were blue. We could be consider brothers," Syaoran said thoughtfully.

Heero nodded, "With the same problems."

Again silence, Heero noticed someone was waving to Syaoran. He nudged the boy, Syaoran looked up. A girl with amber hair, and green eyes was running up to him. She was on roller blades, with a school uniform, probably from Syaoran's school, from the look of it.

"Syaoran! I've been looking for you," the girl skated up to them.

Syaoran flushed slightly, "You have?"

"Uh huh, Tomoyo wants all of us to go to her house for a get together."

Syaoran looked at Heero, then at the girl, "Uh… your brother won't be there, will he?"

"No… he's busy today, why?"

Getting up Li takes her arm, "Come on, we're taking a little detour, there's something I have to tell you Sakura…"

"Hoe? Okay, we can go through the park," Sakura nods, as the two walk off.

Before they disappear, Syaoran turns around, and waves good-bye to Heero.

"Heero? What are you doing here?" a voice asks.

Heero turns around to see Relena standing in front of him, "Just sitting."

"Oh, well, good-bye," Relena is about to turn away when Heero stops her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he smiles slightly, "Relena, we have to talk."

Relena is shocked by this, but manages to nod as Heero takes her to a quiet place in the park.

Author's Notes: Hehe, please read and review. Tell me what you think, and I hope not, but I think Heero and Syaoran are slightly OOC.


End file.
